A Vida Do Sr Pescoço-Longo Dá Uma Reviravolta
by alpha61
Summary: A vida do Sr. Pescoço-Longo era boa, até à Tria lhe contar uma coisa que pode mudar tudo.


**A Vida Do Sr. Pescoço-Longo Dá Uma Reviravolta**

SINOPSE: A vida do Sr. Pescoço-Longo era boa, até à Tria lhe contar uma coisa que pode mudar tudo.

"Não! Por favor!", pediu o Sr. Pescoço-Longo, a chorar.

"Lamento.", disse a Sra. Pescoço-Longo. "É o melhor para nós os dois."

"Querida!"

Ela não respondeu e foi-se embora.

"Não te preocupes.", a Tria apareceu. "Eu estou aqui."

A Tria aconchegou-se ao Sr. Pescoço-Longo para lhe acalmar.

NO INÍCIO DO DIA:

"Bom dia, querido.", disse a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

"Bom dia, querida.", respondeu o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

Os dois encostaram as cabeças a sorrir.

"Bom dia, avó! Bom dia, avô!", o Littlefoot acordou.

Os dois Pescoços-Longos separaram as cabeças para cumprimentarem o neto:

"Bom dia, querido.", disseram em uníssono.

"Posso ir brincar com os meus amigos?"

"Calma, Littlefoot!", riu-se o avô. "Ainda não comeste nada!"

A avó levantou o pescoço e arrancou algumas folhas-estrela duma árvore: "Aqui, querido.", e deu as folhas ao seu neto.

"Obrigado, avó."

O Littlefoot comeu as folhas.

"Posso ir agora?", perguntou ele, depois de comer.

"Claro, Littlefoot! Vai lá! Diverte-te!"

"Obrigado, avô! Até logo!", o Littlefoot saiu a correr.

Os avós observaram o neto, a sorrir.

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS:

Os adultos estavam todos reunidos.

"O que será que aquele velho pescoçudo quer desta vez?", perguntou o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Tem calma, Topsy!", disse a Tria. "Não deve ser nada importante!"

"Para ele, tudo é importante!", resmungou o Tricórnio.

"Olha! Vem aí!"

O Sr. e a Sra. Pescoço-Longo chegam ao local de encontro.

"Bom dia a todos.", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo.

"Desembucha, pescoçudo! O que é que queres?", resmungou o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Bom. Já que "alguém" está com muita pressa, vou directo ao assunto. A época fria está a chegar e todos sabem os problemas que ela traz. Temos que nos preparar para ir para o lago quente. Como sabem, o Vale Encantado agora tem mais habitantes."

Todos olharam para o Guido, os Minissauros e o Pat.

"Por isso temos que poupar alimento no lago para que chegue para todos. É apenas um pequeno sacrifício que temos que fazer para sobreviver à época fria."

"Um pequeno sacrifício?", o Sr. Três-Chifres começou a reclamar. "Um enorme sacrifício! Isso sim! Os Minissauros são muitos! E são todos gulosos! Não vai sobrar quase nada para nós!"

A Tria e os Minissauros olharam para ele um pouco irritados.

"Os Minissauros têm tanto direito como nós de ir para o lago protegerem-se da época fria!"

Os Minissauros fizeram uma careta ao Sr. Três-Chifres.

A Tria olhou para o Sr. Pescoço-Longo a sorrir.

O Sr. Três-Chifres começou a resmungar e foi-se embora.

"A reunião acabou. Podem ir.", disse o Sr. Pescoço-Longo, saindo com a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

"Sr. Pescoço-Longo! Espera!", chamou a Tria.

"Querida. Espera aí. A Tria quer falar comigo."

"Não. Podes ir falar com ela. Eu vou chamar o Littlefoot para comer."

"Está bem, querida."

A Sra. Pescoço-Longo foi-se embora.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo virou-se para a Tria: "Sim? O que foi, Tria? Alguma coisa sobre a reunião?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu queria dizer-te que… eu admiro-te muito.", ela sorriu para ele.

"Ora essa! Então porquê?"

"Eu admiro a maneira como tu defendes os Minissauros. Já quando o Topsy queria acabar com eles, tu tentaste impedí-lo!"

"Eu não podia deixar que ele fizesse uma loucura dessas! Estavam todos descontrolados e eu tinha que lhes chamar à razão!"

A Tria aproximou-se mais dele.

"Essa é uma das coisas que eu gosto em ti."

"Uma… das coisas?"

"Eu também admiro a maneira como tu tratas as crianças, especialmente o teu neto."

"É o meu neto, não é? E as crianças não têm culpa das asneiras que os adultos fazem!"

"Além disso, eu acho que tu és muito esperto… e bonito."

"O quê?"

"Eu amo-te.", a Tria beijou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo na boca.

Ela conseguiu fazê-lo porque ele estava com o pescoço em baixo para falar melhor com ela.

Quando a Tria terminou o beijo, o Sr. Pescoço-Longo tentou falar: "Tria. Eu…"

Mas ela não deixou: "Não! Não digas nada! Eu sei que não estavas à espera disto! Nós somos de espécies diferentes! Além disso, tu tens a Sra. Pescoço-Longo e eu o Topsy! Encontramo-nos depois de comer para esclarecermos as coisas?"

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo abanou a cabeça que sim.

"Então até já!"

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo estava pensativo.

"Até já.", disse ele.

POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS:

A família Pescoço-Longo estava a comer. O Littleffot comia folhas que a sua avó lhe tinha dado. A avó comia de uma árvore e o avô… Bem: era suposto estar a comer com a Sra. Pescoço-longo, mas em vez disso, estava parado sem fazer nada, apenas a pensar no que acontecer à algum tempo atrás.

"_Eu admiro a maneira como tu defendes os Minissauros. Eu também admiro a maneira como tu tratas as crianças. Além disso, eu acho que __tu és muito esperto… e bonito. Eu amo-te.", a Tria beijou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo na boca._

"_Encontramo-nos depois de comer para esclarecermos as coisas?"_

_O Sr. Pescoço-Longo abanou a cabeça que sim._

"_Então até já!"_

"_Até já."_

"Querido!", chamou a Sra. Pescoço-Longo. "Querido!"

"Sim?"

"O que é que se passa? Já te tinha chamado umas dez vezes!"

"Desculpa, querida. Estava a pensar."

"No quê?"

Ele inventou logo uma desculpa: "No que o Sr. Três-Chifres disse. E se a comida não chegar mesmo para todos?"

"Oh querido! Não te preocupes! Vai chegar! Lembras-te quando a manada de Caudas-De-Espigão veio para o Vale? Eles ficaram connosco no lago e a comida deu para todos!"

"Tens razão, querida."

"Vá! Não penses mais nisso! Agora come alguma coisa! Mal tocaste na árvore!"

Ele sorriu e começou a comer.

Entretanto, a Tria estava a comer com o Topsy e a Cera.

"Cera! Podes sair um bocado?", pediu a Tria.

"Porquê?"

"Preciso de falar com o teu pai."

A Cera saiu, mas escondeu-se atrás de uns arbustos a espiar a conversa.

"O que é que se passa, Tria?"

"Oh Topsy! Eu lamento! A sério!"

"Lamentas o quê?"

"Eu… Eu não posso mais."

"Fala, Tria!"

"Eu não quero mais nada contigo."

"O quê?! Porquê?"

"Eu já não sinto o mesmo que sentia por ti quando te reencontrei."

"Mas Tria…!"

"Eu sei que tu gostas de mim, Topsy! Mas eu não gosto de ti da mesma maneira!"

O Topsy estava irritado: "Sai!"

"Calma, Topsy!"

"Sai! Já disse!", o Topsy começou a correr e a Tria fugiu.

Depois da Cera observar o pai a ir-se embora chateado, seguiu a Tria.

POUCO DEPOIS:

A Tria estava no local combinado à espera do Sr. Pescoço-Longo: "Ele nunca mais chega!"

A Cera observava-a: _De quem será que ela está à espera?_, pensou.

"Olá, Tria.", o Sr. Pescoço-Longo chegou.

"Olá, Sr. Pescoço-Longo!"

A Cera estava espantada: _O avô do Littlefoot?!_

"Então? Já tomaste alguma decisão?", perguntou a Tria.

"Já."

"E o que é que decidiste?"

"Tria. Eu… Eu sinto-me mal por estar a fazer isto à minha mulher, mas… a verdade é que… eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu."

"Não consegues esquecer o meu beijo!"

_Ela beijou-o?!_, espantou-se a Cera.

"Não. A verdade é que eu gostei do beijo."

_O quê?!_

"A sério? Gostaste mesmo?"

"Gostei. Mas… eu ainda não estou preparado para entrar numa relação contigo. Eu gosto muito de ti, mas tenho companheira à tanto tempo que não me imagino com outra senão ela. Por isso, acho melhor darmos um tempo até eu decidir o que fazer em relação a ela."

"Então vê se decides rápido. Eu amo-te! Não quero ter que esperar muito tempo por ti!"

"Então guarda este beijo contigo."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo beijou a Tria na boca e os dois ficaram assim durante algum tempo de olhos fechados.

_Não! Não pode ser!_, observava a Cera.

"O que é isto?"

Os dois separaram-se para ver quem tinha falado.

"Querida!", era a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

_Uh! Agora é que vão ser elas!_, pensou a Cera.

"Como é que tu foste capaz de me fazer isto? Ainda por cima com… com… uma Tricórnio! Que nojo!"

"Ei! Vê lá como falas!"

"Cala-te! Não estou a falar contigo!"

"Tria. Por favor, sai daqui."

"Mas…"

"Depois falamos!"

"Está bem.", a Tria saiu.

A Cera seguiu-a.

"Estou muito desiludida contigo.", disse a Sra. Pescoço-longo.

A Cera falou com a Tria:

"Ei! Tria!"

"Cera?!"

"Então por causa do avô do Littlefoot que tu deixaste o meu pai?"

"Cera. Eu… lamento muito."

"Parece que eu tinha razão no início, quando pensava que tu não eras de confiança."

"Cera! Eu contei a verdade ao teu pai!"

"Mas magoaste-lhe! E eu nunca te vou perdoar! Podes esquecer-me! E ao meu pai!"

"Cera!"

A Cera foi-se embora: "Adeus!"

A Tria começou a andar para trás.

"Querida. Deixa-me explicar."

"Eu não quero ouvir as tuas explicações! Nem sequer pensaste no teu neto?"

"Não! Por favor! Não digas nada ao Littlefoot!"

"Não te preocupes! Eu não quero que ele saiba que o seu avô é um monstro pior do que um Dente Afiado!"

"Obrigado."

"Não é por ti! É por ele! E quanto a mim: esquece! Conseguiste estragar tudo o que construímos ao longo de todos os anos que estivemos juntos!"

"Querida! Eu amo-te! Quer dizer… acho."

"Achas?"

A Tria chegou lá e começou a espiar os dois Pescoços-Longos.

"A verdade é que eu fui apanhado de surpresa! A Tria veio falar comigo e declarou-se! Eu… Eu estou tão confuso! Eu amo-te! Mas também gosto muito da Tria!"

"Estou a ver que afinal não te conhecia."

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo baixou a cabeça, triste.

"E eu não vou permitir que o Littlefoot esteja com um avô como tu. Sugiro que nunca mais te aproximes de mim e do Littlefoot."

"Não! Por favor!", pediu o Sr. Pescoço-Longo, a chorar.

"Lamento.", disse a Sra. Pescoço-Longo. "É o melhor para nós os dois."

"Querida!"

Ela não respondeu e foi-se embora.

"Não te preocupes.", a Tria apareceu. "Eu estou aqui."

A Tria aconchegou-se ao Sr. Pescoço-Longo para lhe acalmar.

"Eu não vou desistir do meu neto."

**O AUTOR: Caros leitores, a história ainda não acabou. Em breve poderão ver a sequela. Ou até mesmo… sequelas! Mas, antes disso, fiquem aqui com algumas informações sobre o que vai acontecer:**

O Sr. Pescoço-longo tentou de várias formas voltar a ganhar a confiança do seu neto.

O Sr. Três-Chifres, quando soube de tudo, tentou vingar-se, mas acabou por entrar numa relação com a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

A Cera apoiou tanto o Littlefoot que se apaixonou por ele.

Todos deixaram de falar com o Sr. Pescoço-Longo e passaram a ter o Sr. Três-Chifres como novo líder.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo e a Tria foram expulsos do Vale Encantado durante algum tempo, mas o Littlefoot e a Cera juntaram os amigos para ir atrás deles.


End file.
